Fuga
by Mestre Huya
Summary: Lutando contra o destinho que lhes foi imposto, dois ex-soldados lutam pela sua liberdade...


Era uma tarde quente

Era uma tarde quente. O Sol demonstrava toda sua força naquela paisagem desértica, sem nenhuma nuvem para barrá-lo. A única coisa que se podia ver naquela estrada era um homem de corpo forte, com longos e selvagens cabelos negros, carregando um jovem rapaz de cabelo louro e olhos brilhantes que no momento pareciam perdidos no vazio.

- Bem, acho que os despistamos por enquanto. – disse Zack, soltando um assobio longo e aliviado por entre seus lábios. – acho que mereço um descanso, você bem que podia me carregar um pouco também né? – disse abrindo um largo sorriso e soltando uma risada abafada. Recostou o corpo inerte de seu amigo numa pedra e o encarou por um momento, esperando uma resposta. – É, acho que você não é bom de conversa né? – conclui sarcasticamente.

O ex-SOLDIER de primeira classe foi até o meio da estrada por onde vinham vindo e passou os olhos pela paisagem cercada por grandes paredes rochosas, que somada ao clima quente daquele dia deixava o lugar com um ar extremamente seco. Apertando um pouco os olhos conseguiu distinguir um veículo no horizonte e, apreensivo, empunhou sua gigantesca espada e preparou-se para a batalha, já que dentro daquelas paredes de rocha não havia abrigo e provavelmente nenhuma escapatória.

- Será que são nossos patrões? Não acho que estejam vindo nos dizer qual vai ser o dia do acerto... – comentou para o rapaz recostado na pedra ao seu lado.

Olhando com mais atenção agora que o veículo já estava bem próximo, Zack deu um imenso suspiro aliviado ao ver que só se tratava de uma camioneta, onde um entediado homem de meia-idade conduzia o veículo.

- Acho que estou meio paranóico... – disse sorrindo enquanto colocava sua espada na bainha que, por sua vez, estava presa às suas costas. – Bom, em todo caso acho que já descansamos o bastante! – e dizendo isso pegou o rapaz catatônico pelo braço e o jogou nas suas costas, preparando-se para começar a caminhar novamente pelo acostamento daquela estrada.

- Ei, para onde vão? – disse uma voz rouca e cansada ao lado dos dois.

- Para qualquer lugar, contanto que seja longe daqui! – respondeu Zack para o motorista da camioneta.

- Eu estou indo para Midgar fazer uma entrega, se quiserem carona subam aí atrás – disse apontando o polegar para a caçamba. Sorrindo e agradecendo fervorosamente, Zack subiu na caçamba com um pulo e recostou o loiro cuidadosamente ao lado do estepe.

Logo o veículo começou a se mover e a paisagem foi vagarosamente se alterando para uma grande planície, interrompida apenas por algumas escassas montanhas e colinas espalhadas pela paisagem. Passando a mão no cabelo que se agitava com o vento encarou Cloud, seus olhos vazios fitando o chão como se este fosse alguma coisa muito interessante de se analisar. Zack pensou em tudo que já tinha passado na SOLDIER, do momento em que se encontrou com Cloud e com o lendário Sephiroth para uma missão especial, no dia fatídico onde tinham descoberto a verdadeira natureza de Sephiroth e nas experiências a que foram submetidos desde que foram presos e levados como cobaias para aquele maldito laboratório, motivo por si só mais do que suficiente para justificar sua fuga de lá.

- O que foi que eles fizeram com você Cloud? – cochichou para si mesmo e parou por um momento olhando para o céu azul e limpo – Bem, já que estamos desempregados, temos de dar um jeito de nos virar não é? – gargalhou Zack, espantando o mal-humor que tentou se apoderar dele. – Tem de ser algo que saibamos fazer bem, e que nos dê dinheiro o suficiente para nos mantermos, né? Hummmmmm... Ei, tio!! – falou batendo as costas da mão no vidro da cabine do motorista – o que acha que a gente faz de melhor?

- Ora... Como vou saber? – gargalhou o homem – vocês são jovens, tem de ser bons em tudo!

- Hehehe... Ouviu isso Cloud? Somos bons em tudo! Ahh... Tive uma idéia! – disse levantando com um pulo e se apoiando sobre a cabine da camioneta, observando a colossal cidade de Midgar que aos poucos ia aparecendo no horizonte. - A gente deveria ter um emprego onde possamos fazer de tudo... Não de graça, é claro... Poderíamos ser tipo, mercenários, fazendo qualquer tipo de serviço por dinheiro! Acho que não tem muitos mercenários em Midgar né?

Sob o céu laranja daquela tarde quente e seca, Zack observava toda a grandeza do lugar onde estavam. Fechando o rosto repentinamente numa expressão de perigo, jogou o corpo sobre Cloud, agitando ele pelos ombros e o olhando nos olhos.

- Cloud!! FUJA! – gritou desesperadamente, sendo repentinamente interrompido pelo estampido que quebrou toda a monotonia daquela rota. Sentindo o calor do seu sangue saindo através do buraco aberto pelo tiro no lado esquerdo de suas costas, reuniu todas as suas forças e puxou Cloud para fora da camioneta.

Zack correu desesperadamente até chegar a um caminho na encosta de uma montanha que provavelmente levaria ao seu topo e, com sorte, a um esconderijo. Lutando contra a dor lancinante que cortava suas costas, subiu até achar uma fresta estreita no caminho. Sem hesitar, acomodou rapidamente o corpo inerte de Cloud dentro dela. Mesmo que ele conseguisse escapar de seus perseguidores, sabia que seu ferimento não o deixaria viver por muito mais tempo, então que ao menos ele pudesse salvar a vida do único amigo que teve por perto durante estes acontecimentos malditos.

Mesmo preso em sua mente, Cloud acompanhará tudo o que estava acontecendo até ali, e vendo o amigo se sacrificar para protegê-lo ele não poderia conceber a idéia de ficar ali parado esperando tudo ficar calmo novamente.

- Não! Não posso deixar que isso aconteça! Já perdi pessoas muito importantes para mim, não quero perder o único amigo que me resta! – pensou, agora um pouco mais consciente – P... por... por favor, se mo...va, se... mova... POR FAVOR!! – gritou por fim para seu corpo, saindo do retiro seguro que sua mente havia lhe reservado.

Movendo-se com dificuldade e ainda muito debilitado, arrastou-se para fora do esconderijo ao qual Zack confiara a sua vida e rastejou vagarosamente temendo o que encontraria no final do caminho. Chegando ao topo da montanha, avistou três soldados da Shinra, assim como ele mesmo fora um dia, apontando firmemente suas armas para um ensangüentado e bastante machucado Zack. O outrora invencível SOLDIER de primeira classe agora se encontrava num estado lastimável, porém mesmo assim, deu um sorriso quando viu o corpo de Cloud se arrastando desesperadamente na direção dele.

- Então... huf, huf... Finalmente acordou Bela Adormecida? – disse o amigo com muita dificuldade. – Não acho... huf... Que possa ser de grande ajuda por aqui... cough, cough – balbuciou, tossindo uma bola grande de sangue.

- Eu vou repetir: se entregue pacificamente ou temos ordens claras para eliminá-lo! – bradou mecanicamente um dos soldados para Zack.

- Entregar? Huf, huf... Mas eu ainda nem me aqueci! Hehehehe... – bradou em tom irreverente – Como posso me entregar... SE A VIDA DE UM AMIGO DEPENDE DE MIM!! – gritou por fim, correndo na direção dos soldados com sua gigantesca espada em punho.

Com um acenar de cabeça foi passada a ordem aos soldados, a ordem que permitiria que suas armas de fogo fossem descarregadas no objetivo de suas buscas. O corpo inerte de Zack tombou para trás, sua enorme espada deu um giro no ar e fincou-se no chão ao lado de seu mestre, como que prestando sua última homenagem. Dando um leve chute numa das inúmeras feridas do corpo que jazia ao chão um dos homens confirmou que o alvo havia sido eliminado com sucesso.

- Capitão – bradou um dos soldados para aquele que parecia ser o seu superior – Encontramos o segundo alvo! Ao que parece ele estava bem atrás de nós!

Com um olhar de desdém o capitão olhou para o corpo debilitado de Cloud, que mesmo sem conseguir reunir forças o suficiente para se mover, derramava lágrimas por ter sido incapaz de ajudar aquele que até o fim não o abandonou, que o protegeu até o último momento. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que o vira, ele, um renomado SOLDIER de primeira classe, uma lenda entre as lendas. A admiração que tinha tido por Zack agora se transformava numa afiada faca que penetrava seu coração, uma faca que jamais poderia ser retirada por ninguém e que sempre o lembraria de como ele não pode fazer nada para evitar a morte de seu amigo e ídolo.

- Devemos exterminá-lo? – bradou outro subordinado.

- Não... No estado em que está, provavelmente morrerá antes do amanhecer. Vamos deixá-lo viver mais um pouco, em honra daquele que morreu tentando protegê-lo. – e dizendo isso, os soldados da Shinra deram as costas para os corpos estirados no chão e sob uma fina chuva que começara a cair foram embora.

Por algumas horas o corpo de Cloud ficou ali, inerte mais uma vez, as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos se misturando a água da chuva e caindo na terra, onde ela se infiltraria até um alcançar as correntes da vida, a origem de tudo, e pra onde agora havia retornado Zack. Depois de algum tempo, controlou suas emoções e sentiu seu corpo novamente. Levantou-se com dificuldade e foi até a beira da montanha onde tinha visto seu amigo pela última vez. De lá se podia ver claramente a sombra negra da gigantesca e imponente cidade de Midgar. Ainda cambaleando começou a enterrar o corpo daquele que salvara sua vida, prestando assim sua última homenagem a ele.

- Obrigado... – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer no momento, os olhos estavam novamente embaçados pela chuva e pelas lágrimas que insistiram em voltar a rolar pela sua face. Zack morrera como um herói, sacrificando sua vida por um amigo.

Tirando a espada gigantesca do chão, colocou-a com um pouco de dificuldade nas suas costas, de início se sentiu um pouco desengonçado, porém logo se acostumou com o grande peso da arma e conseguiu manter o equilíbrio.

- Vou pegar ela emprestada, se me permite... Afinal, um mercenário precisa se defender... – e depois de dar um último olhar para o monte de terra onde jazia o corpo de Zack, rumou para uma nova vida.


End file.
